Cheating death
by Krazykriss
Summary: When Lauren and Antonio come home from a quest, they discover Lauren is pregnant and they have to break the news to the team.


Cheating death

Antonio was anxious. Lauren was pregnant. They were on a work session for 2 weeks. They were on ther way home from India. They had to go home and hope Jayden didn't kill Antonio. Antonio and Lauren were both anxious. They knew they had to make sure everyone was as comfortable as can be. Lauren was only a week pregnant, so no one would notice yet. She were only an hour away from home. "How re we gonna tell 'em?', Lauren asked, putting her head on his shoulders.

"We'd better make dinner, but not fish. It'll have to be something you can eat, too."

"Steak, juice, veggies, fruit,...potato salad?"

"Ok, yeah, that sounds about right. Is it just us cooking? I don't want Mia to cook. I want to be able to have at least half a full stomach before Jayden kills me." Lauren sighed.

"How could this have have happened? We're to young. We're both 16, that's too young to be parents.", Lauren pointed out.

"I know we are. I don't kn-Oh, crap!"

"What?"

"We didn't use a condom, did we?"

"Uh-oh..."

"Yeah, I'm dead..."

"You're his best friend, I'm sure he'll leave you alive..."

"I know he's my best friend, but you're his _sister..._ I don't think he will." Antonio pointed out to Lauren. Lauren sighed.

"You're right. Better mke the most of your life, 'cause it's gonna end in a few hours. I just hope our child understands why when we gets to be our age, the mistake we made.", Lauren said and sighed.

***1 hour later***

They pulled up to the house. Everyone was outside, wing at them and smiling. Lauren stopped, parked and looked at each other. "Ready to die?", She asked. Antonio looked at her, then, her stomach and then back at her.

"For our child, I am.", He smiled. Lauren giggled. They both got out. Lauren ran to hug Emily and Jayden.

"Hey, guys, how was your date under then stars last night?"

"Romantic.", Emily giggled. Jayden kissed her forehead.

"How was your guys' vacation?", Mike asked. "And how come you didn't take us with you?!" Everyone looked at Mike as if he was crazy. Antonio got the bags and camee up to the house.

"Uh, Mi amigo, That was no vacation!"

"We were doing work! You sure you wanted to go?", Lauren smirked. Mike's eyes widened.

"W-w-work... a-as work-king h-hard?", he stuttered.

"Yes!" Everyone shouted, playfully. Mike shuddered.

"We're cooking dinner tonight!", Antonio said.

"Fish, of course", Kevin said, as he rolled his eyes."

"Nope!", Antonio said. Everyone gasped, except and looked at each other.

"NO FISH?!", Mia screamed.

"He's lying", Ji said.

"He has to be!", Jayden shouted. Antonio eyed his friends and future murderer. Emily felt Antonio's forehead and neck.

"No fever!" She yelled.

"Then, he's lying.", Ji stated. Antonio rolled his eyes and took the stuff in the house.

"So, did you guys have fun?", Mia asked.

"Yeah, we did. He was really sweet. He always put me first, deathtrap or not!"

"Yeah, he's sweetheart." Lauren giggled and went inside with Antonio.

"Em, you wanna go swimming?"

"Beat ya to the pool!", Emily pushed Jyden aside and jumped in the pool in her yellow bikini. Jayden took his shirt off and jumped in with Emily. He kissed her in the water.

"Hot tub, Kev?"

"Sure, Mia." Ji rolled his eyes and went in the house. Antonio and Lauren came out. Lauren was wearing a red bikini. She and Antonio put the steak on the grill.

"Let me help!", She pouted.

"No, I got it! go tan or something, just be careful."

"Ok. If you're sure... but come get me when we're making the other stuff."

"I am." Antonio kissed Lauren on her lips and hugged her. Lauren smiled and walked to a lawn chair. She sat down and put some tanning gel on her legs, arms, and stomach. Afterwards, she laid back and closed her eyes. Antonio looked at Jayden and back at the steak on the grill. Laauren saw he was getting the stuff ready to maake the other stuff. Lauren went inside to gets some supplies. She came back outside and set it all on the table. Jayden just watched. _'Hm, it looks Lauren lost some weight.'_, Jayden thought. Lauren started cutting the fruit and put them in the bowls, same with the veggies! When the steaks were finished, they put them all on a plate and helped Lauren with everything else. Jayden and Emily had fallen on floaties on the water. Ji was watching to make sure they didn't move in their sleep, even though, if they did, they both knew he wouldn't jump to save them, if they knew how swim, but if they didn't, he would. When they were done with everything, Ji splashed water on Jayden and Emily. They jumped up and fell in the water. Mia and Kevin yanked them both out of the water. Antonio made everyone's plate. Everyone ate happil. All that was going to change... Lauren didn't eat much. She wasn't that hungry, but Antonio wanted to eat he before he was killed by his best friend. When Antonio was done, he threw his plate away. He and Lauren stood in front of everyone, a distance away from the training square.

"Guys, can we have your attention? It's important..." Everyone looked at Antonio and Lauren who were dressed. Antonio, was. Lauren just threw a long tee on.

"What's wrong?", Jayden asked, concerned.

"Yeah! I mean, it's a lovely day! What could be so serious?!" Emily asked cheerfully.

Lauren took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." Jayden's smile faded away into a threatening look towards Antonio. Jayden glanced over at his sword by the grill and back at Antonio. Antonio knew what he was thinking. Jayden grabbed the sword for Antonio ran inside:Dumb move! Lauren shouted her brother's name. Jayden ignored her and stayed focus on his mission:trying to kill Antonio! Lauren tried to run after him, btu Emily and Mia stopped her.

"Don't. You'll get hurt!", Mia said.

"Yeah, you both should have told me first. That way, I could've told him and calmed him down.", Emily explained. They heard glass smashing, shouting and running. Antonio ran outside over by the grill and over by the gate. Jayden ran to him. He held the sword, reall cloe his throat. Lauren stopped Jayden from killing her boyfriend.

"Jayden! Stop! Can you not see how scared of you he is?!"

"He shouldn't have crossed any of those bonderies!"

"Jay! it wasn't all him." Lauren took Jayden free hand and puled up her shirt. She put his hand on her stomach. He felt some slight kicking. Suddenly, he softened up. "Are you really gonna kill this baby's daddy?" She asked. Jayden sighed.

"That wouldn't be right. I'll kill him when the baby grows up.", Jayden smirked. Hearing that was good enough for Antonio. He looked up to the sky.

"Thank you, God...", he mouthed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lauren was holding her baby boy. He looked like Antonio, but had Lauren's eyes. Jayden turned to Antonio. "You don't know when he turns 16, I'm going to kill right in front of him, right?"

"I kinda figured you would, but just do a me a favor."

"depends..."

"After you kill me, explain to him why you did..."

"I gonna have to..." Jayden chuckled and punched Antonio in his back, kinda hard. Antonio groaned. Lauren giggled. Antonio took his son from Lauren.

"What's his name?", Emily asked.

"Devin.", Lauren and Antonio both said at the same time.

**~The end!~ :D**


End file.
